


Lazy Day

by minervamoon



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minervamoon/pseuds/minervamoon
Summary: A bit of domestic fluff for your enjoyment.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Lazy Day

Aziraphale’s lips turned upwards at the corners as the soft, slow treble of piano filled the air with sound. Crowley liked rock-and-roll, Aziraphale preferred classical, but they found they could both enjoy smooth jazz. A saxophone joined the piano as Crowley came back slowly swaying with the music. Aziraphale didn’t look up from the pages of the book he was reading though, not even when Crowley sat down beside him on the sofa, a glass of some brown liquor in his hand. Without preamble he stretched out on said sofa, pillowing his head in Aziraphale’s lap. The only acknowledgment Aziraphale made was to raise his hand just enough for Crowley to get under the book. They stayed like that, in comfortable silence save for the music playing over the sound system, for several minutes. 

“Read any good books lately?” Crowley asked, lifting his head just enough to get a sip of his drink.

“Not this one, unfortunately,” replied Aziraphale with a sigh as he turned a page. His free hand started to absently play with Crowley’s hair. 

“Then why are you still reading it?”

“It was on the bestseller list; there has to be something to redeem it.”

“I could google it for you.”

Aziraphale flicked his eyes to Crowley, lips twitching again. “Where’s the fun in that?”

Crowley puckered his bottom lip in acknowledgment and acceptance of that rebuttal. “Read it to me.”

Aziraphale’s hand stopped playing with Crowley’s hair, but only to reach for a bookmark to save his place, then he turned back to the beginning to start over. He paused a moment and plucked Crowley’s drink from his hand to take a sip. Crowley didn’t complain, he merely took the glass back when Aziraphale returned it. Aziraphale’s hand took up its place in Crowley’s hair again as he began to read aloud.


End file.
